1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing apparatus, a process cartridge, an image forming device, and a developer cartridge which are used in an image forming device such as an electronic copying machine or a printer to visualize a latent image on an image carrier.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a large number of recording devices have been available on the market as recording devices to which principles of electrophotography are applied. The recording devices of this type use a cartridge (a so-called process cartridge) which integrates plural members for executing an electrophotographic process. These recording devices have improved operability.
Since there has been a demand for downsizing of recording devices, members forming a part of such a process cartridge have also been downsized. One of these members is a developing apparatus. In the developing apparatus, a developer accommodating unit is formed and is filled with a developer in advance. The developer in the developer accommodating unit is conveyed outside through a continuous hole.